ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UltiVerse/Anniversary Projects
Hello BTFF, its Sci. Since I’m busy busy busy, I’m having Ulti post this blog for you. Now, I stated that I wanted to get planning out of the way as soon as possible, and it’s time to get ready for the Anniversary. Why? Because we have projects of course!? You know how Roads wanted to have a wiki collaboration? Well this is kind of like that, but not quite. I have two projects in mind that I would like to reveal to you, and get figured out. A Series The first is a collaborative series that takes 11 characters in 10 different arcs, and reveals new origins stories all set in the same universe. Each arc is written by a DIFFERENT writer(s), meaning we’ll have at least 10 authors for this series. Each arc is five episodes long. Each arc is intended to be the origin story of the character, though it doesn’t all to have within one week or month. It can be the first year, or the first two years, so long as it’s an origin story, and not just episodic adventures of the character. The characters for the arc have already been pre-determined by me, and will consist of five heroes, five villains, and a character that honestly, can go either way depending on the arc. The characters and their arcs will be in this order: Max Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Paradox and Eon (I decided for them to be together, because I think there’s a big Paradox-Eon backstory that needs to be told), Albedo, Zs’Skayr, Khyber, Vilgax, and Ben Tennyson. Now you may be asking: Who gets to write these arcs? Well you of course! We’re going to have a sign up system here: (Insert Thread), and there, you can request to be a writer in the series. Here’s the format we’d like for you to do: ::: Username: ::: When You Joined: (Hint: The more years on the wiki, the better chance you’ll be chosen. Though we might choose 2014 users as well, so still try!) ::: How Active You’ve Been: (answer honestly. If you know you haven’t been active lately, be brave enough to admit it and admit why). ::: How Active You’ll Be till Early December: (answer the best if possible. If you know you’re not going to be active during Fall, or you know it might be hard to be on, please state so). ::: Examples of Works: (for this section, please do not link us to your shows, link us your top 3 episodes). ::: Which Characters You Want to Write For: (Name the top 3 arcs you want to write for) ::: Why We Should Choose You: (speak logically and from the heart) After reviewing all the sign ups, each arc will be assigned a writer. I’ll try my best to give you the arc you want, but know that someone is bound to get the arc they didn’t want, and that may be you. Now, if you want to co-write with someone that’s fine, but that means the second co-writer can’t sign up on his own. There’s a limit of 2 writers per story. Once the signup process is over, the next step is to plan the story arcs. All story arcs MUST be reviewed by me, to make sure that the continuity is good. Once the story arcs are approved, you can begin writing! IF YOU HAVE ONE OF THE FIRST FIVE ARCS, THEN YOU WILL HAVE LESS TIME TO WRITE IT. IF YOU HAVE ONE OF THE LAST FIVE ARCS, YOU WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE IT. As a notice, the following dates are when the arcs will be released: September 12th, September 19th, September 26th, October 3rd, October 10th, October 17th, October 24th, October 31st, November 7th, and November 14th. So plan accordingly. Since things happen, we will also be assigning back-up authors to each arc. If for some reason, you are unable to finish the arc two weeks before it airs, the back-up author will take it over for you. They will however, stick to your original plot. ---- Now that you know what the series is, we need to figure out a name! So, we’re going to have a contest! If you have any ideas for the name of the Series, suggest it below in the comments! The contest ends on August 15th, so get guessing! The Movie We will also be having a movie, which will tie into the series. If you are chosen to write the arcs, then you will also be able to write the movie. If other users besides the 10 want to write in the movie, we will subject them to the same sign up process as before. Now the movie remains without a title, and official plot. I, myself, have come up with two plots that can work as the movie, but I’m not making you choose them. In fact, if anyone has an idea for the Movie, go ahead and suggest it to me either on a wiki where no one from BTFF will know what you suggested, or in PC. If I think it works, I’ll make it one of the options. So without further ado, I present my two ideas for the movie: Story 1 In the year 2024, the world has been invaded and conquered within 10 years by a race known as the Chimerians. A group of remaining Plumbers (including Future Gwen, Future Max, and Future Rook) fight and evade the Chimerian Assassins, known as the Chimeroids (working title) only to be killed in battle. With only one option left, Paradox is forced to send Ben 10,000 into the past. He must now work with three younger versions of himself (Ben 10, Alien Force, OV) to stop the beginning of the Chimerian Invasion, before humanity is pushed to the edge of extinction. Story 2 In the future, someone close to Ben 10,000 has been taken by a dangerous enemy. Unable to defeat this threat on his own, Ben must team up with his old cousin, his long-time enemy, Paradox, Eon, and Charmcaster to save someone from a powerful threat. A threat who seeks to use this person to gain ultimate power that has the ability to allow one to rule the universe with an iron grip. ---- The reason why I haven’t revealed the Story 2 villain (unlike Story 1) is because … it’s a surprise. My plan is that if this story is chosen, to have all writers call the antagonist “Villain” that way I can surprise EVERYONE with who the villain is. The order of arc writers will also most likely be the order of writers in the movie. When the movie is decided, all the writers shall work together to come up with a plot for the movie. The writers will also choose the name of the movie! Since we know what the two stories are, its time to decide which movie we’re doing. Wait wait wait, I know I said that I’d let any other ideas be suggested. Which is why I’m allowing suggestions till August 3rd. On August 4th, a thread will be made with all the suggestions, and the wiki shall vote for the movie. Other thing if you’re suggesting: NO GIANT HAVING 30 SERIES IN A CROSSOVER MOVIE. Ending Well that’s all folks. You have a series and a movie coming up for the anniversary, and we have to start getting ready for it. Comment below on what you think of the Series and the Movie Plots, and... let's have fun! But know that if there is no community support for these projects, then we're going to have a really really boring anniversary. So if you would like to make it an epic one, help out! Thanks - Sci. Category:Blog posts